From Boyhood to Womanhood
by freckles260
Summary: After the RA's learn Mizuki's secret, Sano reveals he knew all along. But now that they both know each other's secrets, will Sano be able to restrain from being with the girl he loves? LEMON First Time. SanoXMizuki LEMON. IC


Nanba and the others would be graduating soon, and Mizuki herself didn't know how much longer she could keep her identity a secret with the rumor going around. Nanba had stopped by earlier, followed by Nakatsu who had given Mizuki a huge bag of sweets. Unbeknownst to Mizuki, while she went and gathered candy, Nanba and his womanizing self had slipped a rubber to Sano, and got his foot smashed for it too. Mizuki returned, and Sano hurriedly shoved it in his pocket to hide it from her.

Things had changed since yesterday, when the discovered her secret, Sano had confessed he'd known she was a girl for a long time, and he and Mizuki had shared a passionate kiss or two since then. Sano could feel his self-restraint slipping. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last before something she did made him snap.

* * *

><p>Sano had been in the shower for a while after a hard practice that afternoon. When he had arrived back at the dorm, Mizuki was at her desk finishing that last bit of preparation work for the graduation ceremony, sifting through a box of old pictures.<p>

Sano slipped on his Pajamas and dried his hair, he didn't hear her moving outside the bathroom door, and so he got out quietly and crossed over to his bed, only to see a sleeping Mizuki on his pillow, yet again.

A sensation he had been feeling a lot lately ran through his body just from the site of her. "Damn it, when will she learn to sleep in her own bed?" Sano cursed under his breath, slightly annoyed.

'Sano…" Mizuki moaned and rolled flat on her back. Sano's body tensed at the utterance of his name. Was she dreaming about him? Her boxer shorts wrapped tight around her, and Sano could see her precious lips through the fabric between her sprawled legs. Why couldn't he advert his eyes? He had always been able to before.

Sano came to life, the sensation of lust grew, and now he fully recognized it. He WANTED her. Badly. His body and brain were battling it out, the gentleman in him screamed to restrain himself, to wait for when she was awake and ready, but the teenage boy in him raged hormones and desire. Desire won for the first time in over 2 years.

Sano moved closer to the bed, and lay beside his sleeping angel. "Ashiya?" He whispered. He had his body propped up over her, his head above hers, his lips by her ear. She moaned his name again. "Ashiya, I can't wait any longer. I love you too much and I can't resist you when you are so vulnerable like this." His lips pressed against the hollow below her ear and he gave her a lingering kiss. She moaned deeply this time, and her breathing quickened. Her eyes shot open, and Sano's head popped up, missing the bottom of the top bunk by inches.

"Sano!" Mizuki gasped, and stared up at his lust filled eyes. "What's going on?" She took a quick glance around, and realized she was in his bed."Oh, I'm sorry! I fell asleep in your bed again, didn't I?" She began to squirm out from under him, but Sano pushed her shoulder back to the bed in one forceful jerk. "Sano what are you…" But he came down on her, cutting her off. Their lips met and passion flowed, their tongues melted together, Sano traced her lips with his tongue, he breathed in her ear and tugged on her earlobes with his teeth and she moaned softly. "Sano…" But she moved her head to meet his lips again. Her hands found their way around his back and she dug into his smoldering flesh, deepening their kiss, pulling their bodies closer together.

Sano felt himself getting more aroused by her every second, her frail hands, her warm mouth, the smell of her shampoo, he was losing all control, 2 years of hard work, melting away like ice in boiling water.

Mizuki couldn't believe what was happening, her hands slid to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, breaking their kiss, the garment flew across the room. She took him in her arms again and tightened, her nails digging into the hot flesh of his back. Sano's fingers went to work too, he unbuttoned her shirt in seconds, she pulled her arms out and Sano ripped the cloth out from underneath her, where it joined his top on the floor.

Through their kisses Sano mumbled, "You're not wearing your vest." And her reply was blunt.

"I haven't been for a while."

Sano's member jumped at those words. He wouldn't last much longer knowing she had wanted this as much as he did. His hands trailed away from her sides and cupped her very flat chest, he lightly pinched her nipples and rolled them between his fingers, he shuddered with pleasure, thinking how unbelievably soft and smooth her mounds of sweet flesh were. To free his hands, his mouth began to suck at her small tits, the flesh was soft and warm, but it was hardening. She gripped his hair and held his head to her chest. She felt his fingers trail to her pants and hook around them, she curled her legs up, helping him remove them.

Mizuki took the head she was gripping with fervor and pulled it back up to her mouth, they both began to move first to a sitting position them standing, Sano's hands in Mizuki's hair, tugging and pulling. Her hands were already at his pants, undoing the drawstring and dropping them to his ankles. Sano broke their kiss, panting to look at his girl. Her small breasts perky and hard, she wore red lace underwear, something that Sano had not been expecting. He moved his hands to her waist then wiggled it into her undergarments. He laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Mizuki pouted at Sano.

"It's nothing, I just imagined you wearing boxers for some reason. " Mizuki smiled, but it didn't last long. Because Sano sneakily ran his middle finger over her slit and she let out a moan and leaned into him. He fingered her a bit more as she held onto him for support. When Sano removed his hand his fingers were dripping wet. He spread them apart watching her sweet juices spread and run between his fingers. "Ashiya, you really want this…"

"This isn't fair." She said

"What?" Sano protested grabbing for her waist, but she whipped around him with lightning speed and grabbed his hard on from behind, his extended arms dropped to his side. Mizuki moved to his front and stroked him a few times.

"Don't you want some fun too?' She asked innocently, dropping his boxers. Her eyes widened, she didn't really know what to expect, but Sano seemed bigger than she imagined. He was already quite erect and larger than she had ever anticipated. She shakily placed her hand near the tip, circling his member, her hand not quite big enough. "I…I'm not sure what to do here…" Her eyes adverting away from his, but he pulled her chin up so she was looking at him again and he looked back with nothing but love.

"I have no idea either really, this is both of our first times. Just you touching me is amazing, so do whatever you are comfortable with, Ashiya, I love you." Her hand began to stroke his length, and slowly his cock got longer. Still experimenting, Mizuki gulped, and then flicked her tongue over his membrane, making him twitch and shudder. Sano's eyes closed in delight. Mizuki continued to stroke his length, and occasionally she licked his member too, but his cock was much too large for anything more. Mizuki's utter awkwardness was apparent to Sano, but he couldn't resist.

Sano grunted lowly grasping for the support of the top bunk's rail. He knew he was near his climax, if he let this go on they wouldn't make it together. He pulled away, leaving her there on her knees, he picked her up gingerly and laid her on the bed, swiftly removing her underwear, and laying eyes on her sweet flesh for the first time, it was soft and pink, a light thin layer of hair covered the top, but she had shaved the area around the lips, her legs clamped together, hands covering herself.

"No! Don't look down there!" She whispered, nearly frightened, her cheeks turning deep pink with embarrassment.

"Why not? I love every inch of you, why can't I look here too, at the most precious part of you besides your lips?"

Mizuki blushed brighter red, but didn't loosen her legs. Sano sighed and stood up, he leaned over her once more and kissed her softly he worked his lips down to the side of her neck where he licked and sucked on her soft skin. Sano was driving Mizuki mad. She brought her hands up to his back and Sano felt her part her legs in pleasure, he moved one hand down to her pussy, and stroked her lightly, her moans quickened and caught in her throat, he found her clit, and she arched her back reflexively. He quickly moved his head to her wet pussy lips and flicked his tongue inside, her hips bucked, pushing him in deeper.

Sano's tongue moved like an expert. He stroked her lips and tickled her pleasure spot. Her ecstasy made it hard for him to not ravage her right then. He gleefully drank the milky liquid. Mizuki gripped his head, holding him inside her, his tongue immersed in her sweet opening. She bit into her fisted right hand to muffle her oncoming screams so any passersby wouldn't get suspicious. However her attempts at being quiet were not even close to effective. Mizuki moaned again. "Sano! Sano! Now! Please do it now!" Mizuki's scream echoed with pleasure and desire.

"Are you sure you are ready? This might hurt you know?" Sano sped through the words, but his good intentions always showed through, he didn't want to hurt her.

"mhmm." That's all she said, her eyes closed. Sano's hand wiped the juices from her dripping pussy around his cock.

"Good thing Nanba gave me this. " Sano reached over to the pocket of his pants hanging on the bed. Mizuki opened her eyes to see what he was talking about.

"No Sano. I want to lose my virginity to you. Not a piece of rubber." Her words were strained with anticipation.

"But…!"

"No! Just you! Hurry please!" Sano put the condom on the floor and grabbed his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times. He then gently spread her legs, bent her at the knees and leaned over her slightly placing his tip at her entrance. He noticed her squinty eyes.

"Ashiya, don't worry, I'll be gentle. I'll take it as slow as you need me to, tell me if it hurts and I'll stop. Ashiya I love you." He braced himself to push in, In one fast pop the head of his penis disappeared, Mizuki moaned softly, he pushed in more and more, slow and gentle, on his fourth tiny push, he met the resistance he was dreading. Mizuki felt it too, she clenched up and constricted him. "Ashiya, you must relax or this truly will hurt. Focus on me, it'll all be over in a second, I promise."

Mizuki's scared eyes held steady to his comforting gaze, he brought his body over hers, hands to either side of her small body, his head bent over hers. She reached her arms up and clamped to his back, lowering his torso. His eyes smoldered with love and her love was burning inside him.

Thrust.

His strong high jump muscles pushed the rest of his length inside her. She gasped, her fingers dug into his flesh, drawing blood, Sano was panting from the nerves and the pain. Tears were glistening at the corners of Mizuki's eyes. Sano kissed them away, one on each eye. Her breathing began to slow. Sano hadn't moved an inch since penetration, waiting for the green light.

"I...I…Izumi…" the name caught Sano off guard. Never before had she called him by his first name. The fire of passion returned. "Izumi, keep going. I'm ready." Her words were shaky, he knew she was lying, but it was the sweetest lie she had ever told.

Slowly he pulled almost all the way out, then he went back in filling her once more. She winced again, and Sano hesitated. "Mi…Mizuki? Are you sure about this? We can wait till it doesn't hurt anymore."

"No, I want this as much as you do, keep going, I'll get through the pain, don't worry about me." Mizuki's voice still shook.

"How can I not worry? You are my only love I can't let you be in pain while I enjoy the pleasure?" Sano's tone was slightly annoyed. Deep inside him he just wanted her, but as a gentleman he wanted her to enjoy it too.

"I will get through this Izumi, it hurts less already, just go slow."

Sano didn't say another word, her using his name was enough of a green light. He got to a slow rhythm, in and out, his gentle penetrations made her wince every time he entered her. Her eyes were shut tight in pain, and she was breathing through her mouth, bosom rising and falling. After a few minutes her face became less tense and her breathing began to slow. Her eyes opened and immediately met Sano's pained expression.

"Are you feeling better? Does it still hurt?" he had stopped moving, his thoughts were only of concern.

"I think the worst is over, you can go faster now." Mizuki let out a weak smile, Sano could tell she was still in pain, but he obeyed her wishes. His penetrations quickened slightly, and her hips began to meet his rhythm. Her face relaxed, and she began to moan slightly, with a hint of pleasure.

Sano's pace quickened, Mizuki gasped a little as his length deepened within her. Her eyes wide, Sano almost stopped.

"No, don't stop. Please Izumi, harder, push harder." She moaned as his hips and hers grinded together. Their moans became one as their bodies melted together, his warmth washed over her, his kisses making the surface of her skin tingle.

Every push sent them both toward ecstasy. Sano began to feel the warmth from the friction between them. They fit together perfectly. As MIzuki became more comfortable she began to fully match his rhythm, her moans grew louder and began to mix with pants. Sano's strong abdomen flexed with each penetration and as Mizuki became fully comfortable, she ran her small hands over him, sending shivers down his spine. He shifted to be on his knees, looking down upon her. He barely fit under the bunk, so he bent over a bit, and began to use his hands. He gently twisted her tender nipples and made them bright pink. Mizuki began to quicken her pace, and Sano had no choice but to meet her.

"Mizuki, slow down, if you do that, I'm going to…"

"Kiss me." She nearly ordered him. Sano was caught off gaurd by her aggressiveness. She reached up and grabbed him, moving him toward her, he shifted until he was lying on top of her, though he still had to arch his back for their lips to meet. Mizuki's lips were burning hot. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, matching the rhythm of his quickening penetrations. The noises they made! Sano was amazed how loud two people could be when neither was talking.

Her aggressive kissing was making it hard to breathe, and Sano needed air to keep moving. He shifted his head and nuzzled her neck. She moaned a deep moan as he kissed her throat. He kissed her so deeply there it almost hurt. He sucked at her skin, drawing her attention and arousing her like never before. Her hips began to buck into him, and he had to break his eternal kiss.

Sano began to reach his limit with Mizuki allowing him in deeper, but he strained to hold out for her. He massaged her breasts and began to deepen his trusts even more. Faster. Faster. He pounded into her. With every pulse Mizuki almost had the wind knocked out of her.

"Izumi, slow. Down. No. I…I feel so weird…don't stop!"

"Mizuki I can't stop. I'm ready Mizuki, I'm coming!" Trying with all his might to get her to her climax as well, Sano strained himself, slapping into her faster than he though possible. At last Mizuki gasped and her stomach rippled from her quickening breath. Her back arched and her pussy contracted around Sano's cock it nearly sucked his semen out. Without warning, Sano was pulled into his climax. Together they quietly moaned each other's names "MIzuki!" "Sano!" Again and again. He let out several streams inside her, barely keeping himself from collapsing on top of her.

"Sano, it's hot Sano, it's so hot!"

"I'm sorry, you have to relax or I can't get out." His entire body was trembling. Her tight insides finally released him and he pulled out. A puddle of pink love left on the sheets. Sano dropped to the side by Mizuki's red face. Her breath still loud and fast. Both remained quiet, reveling in the moment. Remembering the beauty of their first time together. Sano wrapped his arms around the angel in his bed. She snuggled into his warmth. "You are beautiful and amazing." He said in an exasperated voice. Kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for being so gentle Izumi. That was the best time of my entire life, mostly because it was you."

For a long time they lay in quiet, neither could fall asleep, they merely wanted to stay in each other's arms forever, but Sano knew Mizuki had to get cleaned up. After an immeasurable amount of time breathing in each other's scent, Sano broke the quiet. " Where did you get those panties?"

"Rio gave them to me the night of the Ball. She said they would help me feel pretty. But Julia also sent me some girls underwear from America."

"Where have you been hiding them all this time?"

"Not telling." Mizuki giggled and looked up at him. He moved in for a kiss. "We really need to go to bed, and shower again."

"Together?"

Mizuki smiled at him, the sweetest most innocent smile he had ever seen. "You wish." She said, as she twisted out of his embrace and rolled off the bed.

Sano gapped, and grabbed at her, but with no clothes on his fingers slipped from her skin as she sprinted to the dresser then the bathroom, shutting the door with a thud. Click.

Sano cursed. "NOW she remembers to lock the door." He sighed and went about changing the bed sheets.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they both dressed in silence. Sano was dying to know why Mizuki wasn't talking to him. So as she reached for the handle to go out for breakfast, he caught her wrist and swung her into him. "Is something wrong?" He asked gingerly.<p>

"Not really." She sunk her head into his shoulder. " I'm just sad 'cause I can't show my feelings for you once I open this door."

"Just be normal Mizuki. We have all the time in the world to be together, but the weirder you act the quicker someone will find out about you."

"Yes, I know. You're right. Come on, I'm starving." They walked to the dining hall and got their breakfast as usual. They sat on opposite ends of the table and engaged in normal conversation until Kayashima, who had been staring at Mizuki quite intently since she sat down, spoke up.

"Ashiya, your aura is so bright today. Yesterday you were so dark and worried. I am glad to see that you feel better."

Mizuki blushed right red, and Sano looked down at his food, poking it with his chopsticks. "I…uh…just decided to enjoy what time I have left here y'know? May as well be happy, right?" Mizuki's nervous laugh made her almost transparent. She reached around to scratch her neck and let out a "heh heh".

Sano's mood almost immediately darkened, she had just revealed a little red spot on her neck. Sano thought he was the only one to notice.

"Mizuki what's that! Did you get burned? Are you hurt?" Nakatsu jumped off the bench, nearly sending Kayashima and Sekime flying backwards. He hurriedly grabbed Mizuki and looked at her neck…

Ok, so not only Sano noticed. They all did, but no one said anything. Except the bumbling idiot. Sano tensed, and glanced around at the other tables. No one seemed to be looking…

"Mizuki what is that? What haaaAAAAA!" Kayashima grabbed him by the ear and drug him back to the breakfast line, mumbling something about expressing yourself.

Mizuki's expression of utter cluelessness made Sano slam his hands on the table, and everyone jumped. "Mizuki, you have practice in 20 minutes, you better get moving." Sano said, looking over at her, warning in his eyes.

"Uh…Right! Okay I'll be going then!" Mizuki said, scampering off, forgetting her tray and nearly slamming into a garbage can.

Sano was afraid to meet any of his friend's eyes, so he slipped out of the bench and walked to put his and Mizuki's trays away. When he walked past the table on his way back to the room, he got three hard slaps on the back. Sano blushed but kept going. He mumbled under his breath. "Thank Kayashima for me."

Nanba got up and followed him to the hall. He handed a box wrapped in newsprint to Sano. "Happy Birthday. I think you are going to need these."

Instead of stomping his foot this time, Sano slid it into his pocket. "Tha…"

"No! No thank yous. Just clean up after yourselves, and my job is done. I'm your RA. I don't know anything." Nanba gave him a wink and walked back to the table.


End file.
